


forehead, nose, lips

by nonanonanon



Category: Free!
Genre: Ambiguously Trans Tachibana Makoto, Author Is A Gay Trans Man, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, They love each other, Trans Male Character, Trans Nanase Haruka, haru is explicitly trans though, it's just very wholesome ok, you can read makoto as trans if you want :]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonanonanon/pseuds/nonanonanon
Summary: They haven't seen each other in a while. Things get heated (in a good way).
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	forehead, nose, lips

“Make yourself at home,” Haru says, shucking off his shoes and placing them on the neatly organized rack by the door. “I’ll finish making dinner.”

“Do I want to hope it’s something other than mackerel?” Makoto quips as he does the same. Haru meets his eyes, one eyebrow rising infinitesimally as a slight smile plays across his lips. 

“No. You don’t.”

Makoto lets out an exaggerated sigh and sinks into Haru’s couch. It isn’t quite as comfortable as Makoto’s own - firm cushions and hard pillows work wonders for chronic back pain, but they do the weary traveler hardly any favors.

Soon the unmistakable flowery fragrance of Haru’s cooking wafts across the apartment. Makoto still hasn’t figured out exactly the right blend of spices and sauces Haru uses to make it smell that good. _It’s all about the fragrance,_ Haru lectured him once while teaching him a simple stir fry. Makoto guesses that’s what he’s making now.

“Can you open a window?” Haru calls from the kitchen. Makoto gets up and opens one of the large windows, taking a moment to gaze out at the city.

This is a quieter, more suburban area than the bustling campus he’s used to. Fewer neighbors and thicker walls. Peace and quiet. So suited to Haru.

Haru comes out with bowls of stir-fried vegetables—no mackerel!—with piping hot steamed rice, setting them down on the table. Makoto is still staring out of the window, lost in thought.

“Come eat,” Haru prods gently, causing Makoto to blink and shake his head confusedly before sitting down. “Is something wrong?”

“No, just thinking,” Makoto hums absentmindedly, blowing on a piece of baby corn to cool it off. “How have you been managing the double major?”

“It’s easy enough,” Haru says. “Not as much work in the first couple of years. My chemistry classes are a pain in the ass, but there’s not much I can do about that. What about you?”

“I’m doing pretty well, actually,” Makoto admits, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. “I definitely chose the right concentration. I got a position as a student teacher starting next term.”

“I’m glad. You’ll do well.” Haru meets his eyes and smiles softly. Somehow those five words fill the place of a hundred. Makoto feels a warm rush of fondness cascade over him, bringing color to his cheeks and a brief tremor to his hands.

They eat and clear the table diligently, with Haru taking over dishwashing duty while Makoto does the drying and organizing and wipes the table and counters down. Finally, Haru straightens up, dries his hands, and says, “Well?”

Makoto reaches over and tucks a stray strand of black hair into place. “If you don’t want to, that’s okay. You know that, right?”

Haru reddens at his touch. “I know. I want to.”

Makoto smiles. “Okay.”

* * *

Their jackets are draped carelessly over the armchair, clothes in a pile on the floor. Makoto caresses Haru’s back as Haru knits his fingers in his hair. Their legs tangle together, chests pressed together so close they can feel each other’s heartbeats aligning. They could spend hours kissing. Sometimes it’s more than enough. 

Not today, though. It’s been far too long.

Haru reaches down and tugs on Makoto’s waistband. With a laugh and a soft hum, Makoto pulls away, planting a kiss on Haru’s forehead before he pulls his underwear off. He balls up the cloth and tosses it at the chair, barely managing to land it on the edge of the seat. 

“You should join Kisumi’s basketball club,” Haru quips, placing his own perfectly folded garment on the nightstand.

“With _that_ shot?” Makoto laughs. “I don’t think I like humiliation that much.”

“But you like it a little bit.”

“A little.” Makoto kisses Haru’s nose, and Haru pulls him close for another deep kiss. 

“I want you,” Haru whispers when they pull away for a second to breathe.

“I know,” Makoto murmurs into his ear, biting softly at the lobe. Haru shudders with pleasure as he plants kisses and soft nipping bites down Haru’s neck all the way to his collarbone. He stays there for a while, leaving red marks behind here and there as he works his magic.

“Lower,” Haru utters under his breath before letting out a broken moan as Makoto flicks at Haru’s nipple with his tongue. Makoto does it just once more so he can hear that sound again. “More,” Haru begs softly, hands tangling through Makoto’s hair and scratching lightly down his back. Makoto laughs softly and kisses Haru’s nipple, eliciting another frustrated moan. 

“I said,” pants Haru, reaching down as far as he can to squeeze Makoto’s ass, “ _more._ ”

Makoto lifts his face and looks Haru square in the eye, a mischievous smile playing across his lips. “No.”

“I hate you.” Haru can’t help but smile even though his face is the color of a tomato. He smacks Makoto’s ass lightly. “Tease.”

“You’re so cute when you’re frustrated,” Makoto hums, kissing Haru’s forehead, nose, and lips in order. “So horny. Haven’t you been taking care of yourself?”

“…No,” Haru admits. “Too busy.”

“Well, that won’t do.” Makoto resumes his ministrations at Haru’s nipple, this time trailing his fingers down below Haru’s waist and between his legs. Two fingers dip into Haru’s wet cunt, making him squirm and spread his legs wide. “ _Oh,_ Mako—oh!”

“Poor Haru,” Makoto coos, leaning up and kissing his jaw. “So pent-up you’re soaked. Maybe I’ll edge you.”

“Ugh, _noooooo,_ ” Haru moans. “So mean.”

Makoto pauses. “Real no or teasing no?”

“I’m just joking,” Haru replies, smiling and winding his arms around the other man’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. “I love you. Edge me all you want.”

“I love you _too_ ,” Makoto moans, pulling away just enough to speak as Haru rubs at his asshole with gentle fingers. “Haruuuu. I thought I was going to top today.”

“And you— _ah!—_ you are,” Haru breathes, breaths coming heavy as Makoto rubs at the sweet spot inside him, thumb working at his t-cock. “But I want to fuck you.”

Makoto shivers at the word, fingers curling and drawing an ecstatic cry from Haru’s lips. “ _Ugh_ , Makoto,” Haru moans, pulling himself up so he can leave hickeys on Makoto’s soft neck. He can feel the pressure in his abdomen building, the world softening and brightening around the edges, unable to think or feel anything but Makoto’s fingers inside him, Makoto’s mouth on him, Makoto’s body against him—

And Makoto stops. Haru groans. “You followed through.”

“Of course I did.” His eyes are twinkling with mischief. “I never break a promise, Haru-chan.” His fingers curl just a _little_ bit, brushing over Haru’s sweet spot.

“Please,” he moans. “Again.”

“Okay,” Makoto hums, kissing Haru’s neck as the boy shudders underneath him. 

“I… _ah_ —” Haru’s voice breaks. “Please… _please_ …”

Makoto gazes down at him, eyes soft. His face is pink, lower lip trembling, eyes half-open, absolutely incoherent with need. “Are you close?”

“Yes… _yes_ …please let me cum,” Haru begs, gasping and then biting his lip to stifle his moans. “Please…”

“Mm, but I only got to edge you once today…”

Haru groans, breath hitching. “Please!”

“Since you’re asking so sweetly…” Makoto leans down and drags his tongue up Haru’s chest and neck, from his nipple to his ear.

“Oh, _God,_ Makoto, I’m _coming,_ ” Haru shudders, body tensing as his eyes squeeze shut and the tsunami of warmth crashes through his body, spreading all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. Makoto kisses his lips sweetly and holds him as he rides the wave down to its finish, fingernails scratching lightly against Haru’s back.

“I love you,” breathes Haru. “I love you, Makoto.”

“I love you more, Haru-chan.” Makoto’s dimpled smile seems to light up the room. Haru almost forgives him for overusing the cheesy honorific. They lie there, breathing each other in, for what seems like hours but is only really three minutes.

“…Well,” Haru says, sitting up. He can still feel pleasant little electric shocks crackling through his body. “It’s my turn.” 

“Good. Don’t let me off easy.” Makoto kisses Haru again, then heads off to the bathroom. “I’ll be a few minutes.”

“Okay,” Haru says. He might as well prepare in the meantime. He opens the nightstand cabinet and slips on his harness.

When Makoto comes out, Haru’s lying back on the bed, straps tightened around his thighs. _Cute_ , Haru thinks as Makoto’s whole body reddens at the sight, lips parting slightly. “We haven’t done this in a while, have we?”

“No,” says Haru, standing up. “So come here.”

Heart fluttering at the command, Makoto takes Haru’s position on the bed - Haru leans over him and kisses him, deep and drawn-out. His teeth graze Makoto’s lips and Makoto feels like a flower bud beginning to unfurl, light and heat cascading over his body and sending a tingling sensation skittering through his skin.

“Haru,” Makoto breathes when they break apart, “I’m ready.”

“I know.” Haru gives him that tiny smile again, the secret one reserved just for Makoto. It makes his heart dance. Haru gets on the bed and his lubed fingers slide in, bringing rosy color to Makoto’s face as Haru’s other hand traces his chest with a frustratingly light touch. 

“Makoto,” says Haru.

“What is it?”

“Relax.” Haru rubs at that spot inside him, relaxing muscles Makoto didn’t even remember he had. “You’re beautiful.”

Makoto doesn’t know what to say, just stares in wonder at those deep dark eyes, breaths quickening with building pleasure. _You are too._

Haru seems to hear his thoughts, just like always. Eyes soft, he leans down and kisses him deeply again, slipping another finger in, and Makoto sees lightning.

“Are you ready?” Haru whispers into his ear. 

“Yes.” Makoto reaches up and wraps himself around Haru, arms around his shoulders, legs around his waist. Clinging, never letting go. “Yes. I need you.”

Those words seem to galvanize him - Haru reaches for the lube on the nightstand and squirts it onto the tip of his cock, stroking the length with one hand while holding Makoto with the other arm. They kiss, again and again, and then Haru thrusts in and Makoto is in heaven. 

“God, _God, Haru,_ ” Makoto moans, voice breaking as Haru kisses him, lips and hands all over his body. “I love you. I love you.”

“I know,” Haru says, breathless. “But I love you more.”

 _There’s no way that’s possible,_ Makoto thinks, gazing into Haru’s eyes, his cute wide nose, the perfect cupid’s bow of his lips. The world is hazy and soft around the edges, only Haru remaining in sharp focus. _There’s no way._

Haru reaches over and takes Makoto’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Their foreheads press together gently and it’s as if nothing exists, nothing has ever existed, nothing will ever exist but their hands and legs and chests and lips. Planets could collide, galaxies could disappear into endless black holes, and none of it will ever matter. All Makoto can think is _Haru, Haru, Haru._

“I’m almost…” he breathes, body tensing. “Almost there.”

“Good,” Haru whispers, his hand moving down to pleasure Makoto past the breaking point. “Cum for me.”

And Makoto does, body shaking as he unravels, clinging onto Haru as if he’s the only anchor in a churning sea. Haru kisses him once, twice, three times. Forehead, nose, lips. Makoto sighs out his name again and sees the ashy trails of fireworks.

They lie there for a minute, holding each other, breathing in the scent of each other’s skin. Their breaths slow down in sync, lips meeting lazily in the space between moments.

“I missed you,” Makoto murmurs, voice breaking.

“I know.” Haru holds him tighter, and Makoto responds in kind. “I’m here.”

Makoto kisses his neck and closes his eyes. 

* * *

It’s cold outside. Makoto wraps his coat a little tighter around himself as they stand beside the front door to his apartment building.

“I’ll see you in two weeks, then,” he says. “Good luck with the chemistry midterm.”

Haru smiles. “Thank you. Good luck with yours, too. Human development?”

“Yeah.” Makoto shivers. “It’ll be fine. I do well in that class.”

Haru’s brow knits in concern. “Go inside already. You’ll catch a cold.”

“Okay.” Makoto smiles at him. “See you soon, Haru-chan.”

Before he can think _We’re in public_ or _Someone might see us_ , Haru steps forward, wraps his arms around Makoto’s shoulders, and kisses him. 

Makoto smiles into the kiss and tousles Haru’s hair, holding him for just a moment. Then they break apart, and the cold air rushes in to fill the space again. 

“Don’t miss me too much,” Makoto says quietly, his eyes twinkling. 

“I’ll try my best,” replies Haru, all the tension in his brow melting away as a smile plays at his lips. “Good night, Makoto.”

“Good night.” 

Makoto watches him get in the car, gaze lingering for a second, and drive away.

When Haru gets home, a new text is blinking on the screen of his neglected phone. _Love you. Get home safe._

_I did. Love you too._


End file.
